Sigue sin mi
by Viridiana
Summary: Todo puede desaparecer en un instante y Tsuna lo aprendió a la mala.


**Hola!**

**Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, se me hacen TAAAAAN tiernos**

**Triste, si.**

**Recomendable, eso creo.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**SIGUE SIN MI**

Su recamara estaba totalmente a oscuras, esa noche ni siquiera había luna. Tanto mejor, no quería que nadie viera su dolor.

Las cosas se le habían salido de las manos. Tantas responsabilidades, tantas familias, tantas cabezas sobre sus hombros.

Y para el colmo…

¡Ese estúpido ataque!

Se pasó furioso las manos por el cabello. Reborn le dijo que había sido un desafortunado incidente, que nadie podía haberlo remediado. Pero era mentira, ¡claro que se podía prevenir!

Nunca debió dejar que se involucrara en la mafia, ni ella ni su hermano.

Ryohei estaba ahí, y ninguno pudo evitar la desgracia.

RING, RING

-Umm.

_Gokudera-kun_

No quería contestarle, llevaba dos días evitándolo. Evitándolos. Hasta pudo ver de lejos a Hibari rondando su casa. Chrome también le había llamado.

Era hora de las sentencias y él ya había tomado la suya.

Tomó un objeto de su mesa de noche, al igual que su chaqueta de cuero de la silla y salió de su departamento. Hacia años que se había traslado fuera de casa, con tal de ya no involucrar a Nana en cualquier disputa territorial.

Que irónico, que logró a salvar a su madre… y no a la mujer que amaba.

Observó su moto, después de dudarlo un poco se colocó el casco y salió disparado del garaje.

Se estaba arrepintiendo y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Llegó al Hospital de Dino. Aparcó y le dejó las llaves a Romario que estaba en la entrada.

-Ha despertado, señor.

-Gracias.

Ya no era un adolescente flacucho. Contaba con casi 20 años y su cuerpo se había moldeado de acuerdo a la ruda vida que llevaba.

En cuanto lo divisaron por el pasillo todos se levantaron.

-Decimo.

-Gokudera. –Dejó que le palmearan el hombro sus dos mejores amigos.

-Se despertó, Tsuna.

-Gracias.

-Jefe, los responsables están bajo nuestro resguardo. Los Simon están con ellos.

-Déjaselos a Hibari. –Su quijada se tensó. –Dale las gracias a Enma, de mi parte Chrome.

El boxeador se levantó y caminó hasta el. –Hablé con ella… Tsuna, algo pasó.

-¿Además de…?

-Si… -Una sombra de dolor cruzó por ambas miradas. –La explosión le ha causado amnesia, no recuerda nada de hace unos años a la fecha.

Esto, le ayudaba. Y mucho.

-¿Qué tanto olvidó?

-…

Ninguno le contestó. Ni siquiera su "hermano mayor" Dino.

-Te olvidó a ti, a la Familia, los sucesos del futuro. Perdida de memoria selectiva. –Reborn apareció de la nada. Aparentaba ser un jovencito, poco a poco estaba envejeciendo. –Puede recuperar sus recuerdos, es cuestión de…

-No.

-¿No que, Tsuna? –Iemitsu llegó detrás del Hitman. -¿Vas a botar todo?

Un Sawada Tsunayoshi diferente encaró a su progenitor. –Me dijeron que tenía que ir a Italia, ¿no? Si me voy, y hago parecer que todo acabó entre nosotros… Ella estará a salvo. Es un regalo, puede tener una vida normal, una vida lejos de todo esto.

-Tsuna, conozco a Kyoko y sé que…

-Es lo mejor Ryohei, estábamos con ella, y no pudimos evitar el ataque. –Intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca. –Nadie le dirá a cerca de los Vongola, nada sobre la mafia, ni sobre quien soy yo en realidad. Solo soy un ex compañero de clases.

-Decimo, creo que sería mejor…

-Es una orden, Gokudera.

Takeshi se mordió la lengua antes de exclamar algo más. Era la voz que su amigo ocupaba al dar su veredicto final ante cualquier asunto. No se podía rebatir.

-De acuerdo.

Caminó hasta la puerta. –Reborn, prepara todo para el viaje. –Les dio la espalda. –Chicos, organícense y síganme en cuanto puedan. Gokudera, siento tener que llevarte lejos; infórmale a Haru mi decisión. Tampoco debe de mencionarle nada a Kyoko.

-Iré a verla ahora mismo. –Bajó la cabeza. –Permiso.

Y se fue negando con la cabeza. Esa no era la respuesta.

Tomó aire hasta que por fin abrió la puerta. Sus ojos inevitablemente se encontraron. Mostraron gusto, pero extrañez a la vez.

-Ya le decía yo a mi hermano, todos crecimos.

-Si… -Fue hasta la silla a lado de la cama y se acomodó. –Suena tonto, pero… ¿Cómo estas?

-Aturdida, adolorida, pero dentro de todo bien. –Sus manos estaban en su vientre. –Es como si… estuviera vacía, ¿sabes? Es una sensación rara. –Kyoko lo observó con detenimiento. –Como ahora que te vi o cuando te mencionan… Pero nadie me ha querido decir nada.

Intento parecer lo mas normal posible. -¿Y que habrían de decirte? Me enteré hace unas horas y vine a verte, por los viejos tiempos en el Instituto.

-Si, estuve inconsciente varios días. –Se rió sin ganas. –Mira mi suerte… ¡Me explotó el gas de casa!

-Le puede pasar a cualquiera, malas conexiones. Así que no te preocupes. –Le sonrió y sus rasgos varoniles la aturdieron por momentos. –Lo bueno, es que sigues aquí, con tu familia.

-Gracias, pero estas seguro… -Se sonrojó. –Bueno que… tú y yo… -Tsunayoshi estaba guapísimo, poco quedaba del tímido muchacho que ella recordaba de la escuela.

-¿La ídolo de la escuela con dame- Tsuna? –Negó con la cabeza. –Nunca. –Un destello de dolor le cruzó por sus ojos cafés.

-Pero, entonces porque…

-No lo sé. –Se levantó y apretó con fuerzas algo dentro de su bolsillo. –Bueno, te dejo descansar. –Se quedó de pie a lado de la cama. –Solamente venia a despedirme.

-¿Despedirte? ¿Sales de viaje? -Kyoko no quería que Tsuna se marchara, pero ¿Por qué?

-Algo por el estilo. –Se grabó sus rasgos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, toda ella. –Es un viaje de tiempo indefinido.

-Ah… -Se entristeció sin saber la razón. –Que te vaya bien.

-Gracias. Kyoko, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? –Sacó la mano de su bolsillo y le sonrió con tristeza.

-Claro, Tsuna-kun. –Y le regaló esa sonrisa tan radiante que lo enamoró en Namimori.

-Se feliz, muy feliz.

-¿Eh? –Ladeó su cabeza y frunció las cejas.

-Nada, no me hagas caso. –Se detuvo en la puerta. –Cuídate Kyoko, adiós… y gracias por todo.

Lo ultimo lo dijo cuando ya había cruzado la puerta y cerrado a sus espaldas.

Su cuerpo temblaba y cruzó en medio de su Familia que le miraban preocupados, solo Iemitsu y Reborn lo siguieron. Este último le hizo señas a Romario que se perdió antes de que el Líder Vongola le pidiera sus llaves.

-¿Y Romario?

-Creo que Nana iba a hacer hamburguesas esta noche. –Su padre le señaló su carro. –Le dará gusto verte.

-No, gracias. –Siguió buscando con la mirada. –Quiero irme a mi casa.

-Tsuna inútil, haznos caso. –Le abrió la puerta trasera, mientras él se metía en el copiloto.

-Odio cuando me tratas como si tuviera 14. –Se molestó, pero aun así se sentó.

Transcurridos unos minutos de camino, unos sollozos se oyeron en el auto.

-Déjalo salir, hijo.

-No debo llorar, yo no. Soy el Decimo Líder Vongola, lo más próximo a Giotto. No debo… -Pero un sollozo más lo interrumpió.

-También es de hombres sentir dolor, sobre todo después de lo que te pasó. –La mirada de Reborn quedó escondida por su sombrero. –No pasa nada.

-Tú alguna vez me dijiste que era mi responsabilidad cuidar de mi familia… ¡NO LO HICE! –Golpeó el asiento con furia. –Kyoko es lo que mas amo… a Kyoko y el bebé que esperaba. ¡DEJE QUE LA HIRIERAN Y MATARAN AL BEBÉ QUE ESPERABA! ¡MI HIJO!

El conductor se paró y también bajó la mirada apesadumbrado.

Hace unos días, todo era diferente. Tsuna había recibido con gusto la noticia de su paternidad. La familia de Tsuna, disfrutaba extasiada. El mismo estaba feliz por ser abuelo.

El día del ataque estaban en una tienda departamental. Buscando ropa de infante. Ryohei acompañado de su novia y mejor amiga de su hermana, estaban siguiendo a la pareja.

Mas tarde celebrarían el compromiso oficial del Jefe Vongola; pero eso era sorpresa para la embarazada. Tsuna planeó todo, la fiesta, la pedida mano.

El anillo de compromiso le fue enviado de Italia por el Noveno, feliz de que la familia tuviera integrante nuevo.

Pero todo se perdió.

-Debí alejarla hace mucho tiempo, pero fui egoísta la quiero tanto que ni siquiera lo intenté. –Se recargó en el asiento de Reborn. –Perdí a mi hijo. Supongo que al final, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue perder la memoria.

-¿No te arrepentirás?

-No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé. –Sacó el anillo de su chamarra. –La mafia es un mundo peligroso y difícil. Ya sufrió mucho. No podría soportar si me odiara, porque me lo merezco.

-Deja de compadecerte…

-Solo esta vez, Reborn. –Iemitsu lo calló. –Por esta vez, solamente. -¿Qué palabras decirle a su hijo? -Cuando recuerde, se enojará.

-Pero estaré lejos, papá.

-Nana y yo habíamos pensado en irnos a Italia, mas bien; yo. Tengo que ir al CEDEF.

-¿Me van a cuidar para que no haga algo riesgoso? –Se limpió la cara.

-¡No, que va! Para eso está Reborn. –Encendió el auto y siguió su camino.

-Claro, ¿Quién seria Tsuna sin mí? Un perdedor más.

Pero el aludido ya no los escuchaba miraba el cielo nocturno con tristeza.

-_Es lo mejor. Tal vez cuando recuerde todo. No lo entienda. Pero es lo mejor, Kyoko-chan._

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ohhhh dolor!**

**Me gusta el drama, lo siento!**

**Continuación?**

**Tal vez, lo sigo pensando.**

**Por cierto, me inspiré en la letra de "Sigue sin mi" de Marco Antonio Solis **

**La única que me gusta de este señor... :S**

**Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Mil bendiciones!**

**Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
